The Doctor Goes Shopping!
by RosesAndTeardrops
Summary: Thrown into the world of domestics, Rose and Ten ll's go shopping! Please read and review x


The Doctor's First Shopping Trip

_A/N Just a little story I wrote. I hope you enjoy and thanks to my lovely beta mere_moon! x_

"Of course I've been to a supermarket before," the Doctor insisted indignantly, looking at Rose as if she'd something ridiculous. He waggled his head up and down vigorously. "Supermarkets. Sure, been to them lots of times. Well, a few times, maybe. Well, once, if you count that shop on Belagorus IV, but since the Belagorans live solely on live tree grubs and snail juice, the shop didn't really have much of a selection."

"In other words you haven't," Rose giggled.

"I never said that," the Doctor pouted.

"Course you didn't," Rose remarked.

Rose went over to the trolley bay where she plucked a pound from her purse and placed it into the trolley, unlocking it from the rest of them.

"This is just so domestic," the Doctor sighed wistfully.

"But you love it," Rose chuckled.

"That I do," the Doctor agreed taking hold of Rose's hand so he could take the trolley from her. Rose raked through her bag and pulled out the offending item – a list.

"You and your quaint little traditions," the Doctor raved. "There is no other planet that makes lists to go shopping. You're unique."

"That's one word for it," Rose replied seductively.

They were strolling down the fruit and vegetable aisle when the Doctor spotted them.

"Bananas!" he shrieked.

"Here we go," muttered Rose under her breath as she smiled.

"We need to get bananas, Rose" the Doctor pleaded. "Bananas are good for you..."

"Good source of potassium," interrupted Rose.

"How?? Did you??" the Doctor questioned.

"I seem to recall you telling me once or twice before," reminisced Rose. She scooped up a bunch of bananas and dropped them carelessly into the trolley.

Rose occasionally added a few more objects to the trolley, ticking them off on her list. Then she made her way to the feminine products where she placed two bottles of shampoo and body wash into the trolley.

"Do you have enough?" the Doctor joked.

"Better to be prepared," Rose informed. "Once I went through the entire contents of a bottle of shampoo to get this alien waste product out of my hair. It was disgusting!" Rose shivered at the thought. "I was still finding bits of it in my hair weeks later."

She placed a box of tampons into the trolley, and glanced at the Doctor waiting in anticipation for some kind of remark. Sure enough moments later, he picked up the box, whipped out his glasses and analysed it closely.

"Genius, made from a mass of cotton and rayon. The most common type used is disposable and designed to be inserted into the body cavity during menstruation to absorb the flow of blood. Several countries including America regulate tampons as medical devices. The first disposable tampons were invented by the Ancient Egyptians made from softened papyrus. Interesting situation that was, wouldn't want to encounter that again," rambled the Doctor.

"Now I wish I had paid more attention in biology," Rose confessed as she laughed at the Doctor's sudden outburst.

"We just need to get wine to take over to mum and dad's tomorrow," Rose said. "Then we're finished!"

"We better remember that," the Doctor thought aloud. "I don't want to be slapped again." He couldn't determine what was worse: being slapped or kissed by Jackie.

"Don't worry," laughed Rose, patting the Doctor on the arm. "I'm sure she won't slap you as hard as last time!"

Rose added a bottle of white chardonnay to the trolley, while the Doctor picked up a bottle of vodka. "I've never had vodka before," he confessed, clasping the bottle in his hand.

"Add it to the trolley," relented Rose as she rolled her eyes at the Doctor. "Let's go to the checkout before I am roped into buying any more stuff!"

"Thank you," smiled the Doctor.

"Ok, you load the shopping onto the conveyor and I will scan them," instructed Rose.

"Where is the shop assistant?" the Doctor catechized, searching the surrounding area for evidence of one.

"We're ten years ahead, computerised tills have replaced them," explained Rose. It was bizarre for Rose to have to construe concepts to the Doctor.

After everything was purchased and bundled into the car, the Doctor sat himself on the leather interior and turned to face Rose with a wide grin spread across his face.

"I think I should come shopping more often Rose," he declared with enthusiasm.

_Next - The Doctor's First Hangover_


End file.
